falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Smiling Larry
|modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |hair color =Warm black |hairstyle =HairMale16 |facial hair =Beard09 |eye color =Light grey |CK race =HumanRace |class =Citizen |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |combat style=DEFAULT |actor =Brandon Keener |dialogue =WorkshopVendorWeapons01.txt |edid =WorkshopVendorWeapons01 |baseid = |refid = }} Smiling Larry is a traveling merchant appearing in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Larry is one of several random encounters throughout the game. He can be recruited as a weapons vendor and sent to an allied settlement when the total linked settlement population reaches 30. When asked about his story, he says "People want something, Smiling Larry finds it and brings it to them. The whole Commonwealth knows me." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Encounter locations * He may be found walking along the railroad under the rope bridge near Tenpines Bluff. * Can be encountered near Reeb Marina as random encounter. * Can be encountered along the road south of Cambridge Polymer Labs. * He can also be found walking along the road just southwest of Parsons Creamery. * Can be found walking the road South of Med-Tek Research. Notes * Larry may not offer the dialogue to recruit him if there isn't a weapons shop in the settlement. * When assigned to a weapons shop, Larry sells a unique ripper, called Reckoning, that gives 15% resistance to damage when standing still. * Larry can be assigned to a weapons emporium in a settlement which will upgrade it to a Level 4 weapons emporium. * Smiling Larry does not have a "trade" option so weapons he may take during settlement attacks cannot be retrieved. Appearances Smiling Larry appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs If Larry disappears after being sent to a settlement, he may end up in the "Quick test cell" limbo which is a very small test room, with other random NPC such as Scribe, Ness, Mr. Gutsy, etc. Ness will be hostile and may possibly kill any non-essential NPC. If he disappears, use to find him and other NPC. | Some Level 4 Merchants won't travel to or stay at your settlement after being assigned there. Solution: after the merchant has been assigned, disable them and any other travelling companions they spawned with, such as accompanying mercenaries ("prid id", "disable"); fast travel away from the area they spawned in; then walk, don't fast travel, back to that exact same area and a different random encounter should occur, such as wild mongrels or synths; if so, re-enable the merchant ("prid id", "enable"); fast travel to your settlement; and finally, move the merchant to you ("prid id", "moveto player"). Now the merchant should stay put. ** As of patch 1.9.4.0 Smiling Larry now shows up at his assigned settlement and works properly. | It is likely that Larry will never appear at a settlement once hired. ** It is possible to assign him to tasks by using the console: target him with , enter , and , then fast travel to a remote location and return, after that you will be able to command him using the workshop menu. ** Another solution is to head to the settlement where he is wanted, type in the console to select Larry, then , , and finally . | It is possible for Smiling Larry to spawn dead. | Sometimes the option to recruit Smiling Larry to your settlement isn't there. Instead, it is replaced with the 'curious' option when speaking to him. The same problem could also apply to The Scribe. ** On PC, this problem can be worked around by traveling to the settlement at which you want to recruit Smiling Larry; using , , , , , , ; "moving" Smiling Larry to the settlement using the workshop menu; and when the option becomes available after a short while, assigning Smiling Larry to a task using the workshop menu. }} Gallery Fo4 Smiling Larry.png|Smiling Larry near Tenpines Bluff Fo4 larry mercenaries.png|Larry's mercenary bodyguards Fo4 smiling larry caravan.png|Larry's Caravan (pack brahmin and mercenaries) Smiling Larry patrolling.jpg|Smiling Larry patrolling Reeb Marina Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters es:Larry Sonrisas ru:Весёлый Ларри uk:Веселий Ларрі